Freedom Riders
by Gracette1023
Summary: You and Reid are driving home after a long week. Content: T because of swearing


Title: Freedom riders

Author: beastladyswag (aka me Gracette1023)

Summary: You and Reid are driving home after a long week.

Rating: T because of swearing

 _Freedom!_ Is the thought that rings in your mind like a battle-cry as you drive home.

A full two days off! Worth two cents to the average individual, but for a profiler in the BAU? Like  
winning the lottery.

It was an especially difficult week paper-work-wise. On Monday, while updating her system, Garcia noticed a virus in the database that was corrupting and deleting random cases that had long been closed.

Ordinarily this wouldn't have been much of an issue - if the BAU hadn't decided to go paperless that is. And as luck would have it, the first files to go were the same ones that were deleted by the virus. So you and the rest of the team were stuck having to make new reports on a total of 56 old cases that you barely even remembered.

If that wasn't enough, the team was called in on a case in Nevada -a quite stuffy, quite long 4 hour trip, even in the private jet- just to realize that the child that was supposedly kidnapped after shortly being dismissed from school, had actually played hooky. You and the team found him in an arcade 10 minutes away. Although you were all happy that the boy was safe and the Cradle Robber –as the media was now calling him – hadn't escalated and claimed another victim, everyone was a little cranky at being forced to fly for now 8 hours just for some child skipping school.

To make matters even worse, when everyone finally got back on Wednesday, one of the new interns broke the coffee machine. The idea of having 12 cases to redo without the magic that is coffee at your disposal brought you close to tears, much to the amusement of Prentiss and Morgan.

 _But that was then and this is now_ you reminded yourself.

Garcia being the immaculate goddess that she is, finally managed to recover the lost files -after hours of endless coding and frustrated grunting no doubt. Hotch (Bless him!) decided that his team needed a break and told all of you to come in on Monday refreshed and well rested.

You practically ran to your car like a bat out of hell and you would have driven home like one, except Reid -–ever the gentleman- took a whole ten (TEN) minutes wishing everyone a good weekend and making sure that Hotch really didn't need any help.

You absolutely loved your best friend to bits, but sometimes you just wanted to punch him.  
After another agonizing five minutes you finally saw Reid's fluffy mane appear. You pulled him into the car and were off before he even managed to close his door, pretty sure that you left skid marks in the pavement.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Reid joked as he buckled his seat-belt, making sure not to snag his purple sweater.  
"Are you kidding me?! We have a whole two days off Spence!" you all but shouted. "TWO WHOLE DAYS. AND they're consecutive!"  
Reid smiled "Yes Y/N, I heard him too."

Now you were cruising along the freeway. Traffic was a little slow but you didn't care. You were enjoying the nice silence that always falls whenever you and Spencer were driving home. Reid was staring out the window –probably reading a book from memory, man this kid was smart- so you just sat back and let your mind wander.

Suddenly Spencer turned towards you "Oh, happy anniversary Y/N. It's the 28th "  
"Aw thanks Spence." You smile. Today is the 28th of June 2015.

 _Has it really been six years since I've joined the Team?_

You think back to that first day. You were so nervous. Luckily Hotch was very patient and actually seemed genuinely impressed when he saw your list of credentials and recommendations. He then introduced you to the team;

Garcia –a babbling brook, ecstatic to have another female friend,  
Morgan –charming and funny, already dubbing you 'Little Red,'  
JJ –the picture of motherly love as she welcomed you the team,  
Gideon -an authoritative yet gentle enigma  
and finally Reid –the poster-child for good manners and ironed clothing. Hotch had led you to an empty desk next to Dr. Spencer Reid and encouraged you to feel free to ask him questions before excusing himself to his office.

It was such a pleasant surprise to see that everyone was so nice. But that did nothing to appease your anxiety which increased ten-fold when it was time for your lunch break. You cringed slightly as you remembered how uncomfortable and left out you felt standing there in front of the break room. Morgan and Garcia had gone for Chinese, JJ was at a press conference, Emily was helping Hotch with something, –you guess unfiled reports maybe?- and Gideon was getting a head start on his paperwork.

You hadn't seen Reid so you figured he already had his lunch-break. So you just stood there -really nothing more than a scared five year old hoping that the other kids would include you—as you decided what to do. Steeling yourself, you finally chose the empty table near the window. Not too close to the four other agents to overhear their seemingly heated conversation, but not too far to seem like you were avoiding them.

It was always hard being the new kid.

Just then you had heard a shriek of laughter and turned your head in time to catch the entire table turn into a giggling mess. You had sighed.

"Hello Agent Y/N." You glanced up from your sandwich to see Reid holding a fresh cup of coffee and a tentative smile on his face. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Oh no ofcourse" you had replied, motioning for him to sit down while quickly pushing and rearranging your lunch to give him room.  
Spencer sat down and looked at you carefully before asking how your first day was going so far.

"It's going a lot better than expected to be honest. Everyone here is so friendly." That got a smile. "Yeah," Reid has said as he took a sip of his coffee. "When most people think of the BAU they expect cold and calculating super soldiers that that take down monsters. In reality, I never knew how kind and compassionate people could be until I started working here."

Now it was your turn to smile. You saw the love and happiness the Dr. had for his team. It became apparent that they were more than co-workers, more than friends, they were a family.

The group of agents at the table across from you got up to leave, their lunch break over, calling "Hi Spencer!"' and "See you later."

As soon as they were out the door you had let out the breath you didn't know you had been holding. When Spencer turned back to you, eyebrows furrowed, you explained yourself.

"Thank you. I would have been really embarrassed to eat alone." You hadn't known why you had said something so personal to this tall man you had met only half an hour ago.  
Looking back on it now you supposed that it was probably the way Reid seems so trustworthy and honest.

Instead of shifting uncomfortably and making a poor excuse to leave as you expected, Reid smiled. "Oh it's no problem at all. I remember my first day here. I was so nervous that I kept getting lost. It's hard being the new kid, especially when you're so much younger than your fellow co-workers."

You had nodded in understanding, remembering that you're both the same age. Having found someone to relate to you had relaxed. "Sometimes if I'm too distracted I still get lost in here" Reid continued. "I feel like there are more rooms in here than in the TARDIS," Spencer had joked smiling down at his coffee.  
You had laughed.

Spencer looked up "Are you a fan of the show?"

You looked at him with wide eyes. "Are you kidding? Doctor Who is life!"

You had both laughed at that comment.

"Did you know that David Tennant was voted 'The Best Doctor?'"

You rolled your eyes. "Matt Smith was so much better."

 _And the rest is history_ , you thought glancing at Spencer as you turned a corner.

The both of you had spent the rest of your lunch-break sharing your favorite moments and one liners from the Doctor's 11th regeneration. You two had hit it off so well that you invited him over to your new apartment to watch it.

You smiled. _The first invitation of many_. Spencer had happily agreed and after work you drove him to your apartment building, which funnily enough is the same building Reid lives in. It turns out you had moved into the apartment right next to his.

 _Like the universe knew we'd be friends._ You smiled.

It soon became an unspoken agreement to have Dr. Who marathons every third Friday. You two had even come up with your own code; two knocks on the wall meant "I'm coming over," three knocks meant an invitation to visit, and sixteen knocks meant "Get your butt over here there's a -a-thon on T.V!"

As you sat there reliving the beautiful memories you had made with Spencer and the rest of the team you started humming. You always did that but you never noticed. Spencer –being the ever perceptive profiler that he is – always did.

"'Lightweight,'" Spencer said, breaking the silence and bringing you back to the present.

"I'm Sorry?"

"The song you were humming. Its 'lightweight' by Demi Lovato," Spencer supplied matter-of-factly.

You raise your eyebrows thoroughly surprised.

"What? Dr. Reid knows artists other than Mozart and Tchaikovsky?"

You laugh as you stop at a red light.

Undeterred Reid continues "So who is he?"

"Who is who?"

"The guy that you like."

You rolled your eyes. "There is no guy Spence. Maybe all this past stress has weakened your  
profiling skills. Butits okay" you reassure him "even geniuses are wrong sometimes."

 _Ooo, right in the ego._

You smirk as you see Reid push back his shoulders in the corner of your eye, rising to this challenge.

"Oh yeah? What about Morgan?"

 _Damn._ He had you there.

Two weeks after being at the BAU –and when you and Spencer were becoming really close—you noticed how attractive and charming Morgan was. You tried to ignore it, but the smile he gave you whenever he called you "Little Red" had been your undoing. You were discreet. Always making sure to never sit too close or stare too long. No one caught on and even Reid admitted that you almost had him fooled….except that whenever Morgan came up in the many conversations that you and the good doctor had, you would softly hum Taylor Swift's 'Love Story.'

When Spencer had finally asked you about it you denied it furiously -which in hindsight was completely useless given his perceptive nature and how close you had been by then.

"You know there's nothing wrong with being attracted to someone," Spencer had told you good-naturedly.

You had wrinkled your nose. "I know buts its just…emotions. Ew."

You smile as you remember how Spencer had looked at you, humor in his eyes.

"So sitting in a dumpster for over two hours on the off chance of catching an Unsub is okay,  
but liking someone is completely unacceptable?"

"Exactly."

But luckily it was only a crush and lasted for about a week or two.

"You're humming again" Reid smirks causing you to laugh.

"Can't I hum when I'm happy Spence?"

"Yes but when it's the same song over and over again –a love song no less- then that means your head-over-heals."

"Or," you countered as you made the final turn and park in front of your building.

"It could just be an amazing song that I can't get out of my head."

"Okay," Reid murmurs as he tries (and fails) to hide his smile. "Whatever you say Y/N."

 _Nope. Not good enough._

With a mischievous glint in your eyes you turn towards him. "I'm sorry Spence, what was that?"

Spencer looks at you with that famous Las Vegas poker face of his. "Nothing."

"Oh really," You pounce on him, tickling him so that the car is soon filled with Reid's breathless laughter.  
"Because I think you said something."

"I-I d-didn't say anything I swear!" Reid managed to choke out.

"Are you sure? Because I distinctly remember you saying something" you reply as you continue your assault.

Reid is now flailing and laughing so much that you can't help but laugh too. After five more minutes of this torture Spencer gave in.

"Okay, okay!" Spencer shouted -a signal to call off the attack. "I believe you."

"Good" you said satisfied.

You leaned back in your seat, took one look at Spencer, and burst out laughing.

Dr. Spencer Reid –a man who spends hours carefully folding and ironing his clothing—is now a wrinkled mess. His left arm had somehow escaped from his sweater and was hanging off his right shoulder, crushed behind his back. Spencer's striped tie was over his left shoulder and half of his button down shirt had untucked itself from his pants. To top that hilarious image off, Spencer's hair –usually carefully combed back—now resembled a birds nest.

"I hate you." Reid said as he began to rearrange his clothing and fix his hair, trying to keep the smile from his voice.

You held your hand to your mouth in a vain attempt to quiet the remaining giggles. "Serve's you right. " Reid simply hushed you and reached for his now ringing cellphone –probably Henry judging from the joy on his face.

 _Spencer's being ridiculous. Of course I don't like anyone!_ _I am the icebox. I am Spock, I am too amazing for puny human emotions._

"Okay I'll tell her I promise," Spencer said smiling into the phone. "Bye buddy, I'll see you soon."

Spencer hung up, pocketing the little mobile. "Henry says hi and not to forget his soccer game next week." You smiled at the thought of that little blonde bundle of cuteness running after a ball that was almost half his size. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

You were already out of your car when you heard Spencer's voice. "Don't forget to turn your lights off!" You grumbled. Mention the name of any Doctor Who episode –reboot or classic, it really didn't matter—and you could quote the entire thing from start to finish no problem; but when it came to practical stuff like remembering to turn off your lights or where you put your car keys, your mind blanked.

You kneeled on the driver's seat –legs and feet hanging out the door—one hand on the dashboard for support, the other reaching around the steering wheel to flick the switch.

You were facing forward, so there was no way that you could have seen it.

A red hybrid was coming down the road, quickly gaining speed. The driver was texting, so he was unaware that his car was slowly veering to the right. Fortunately for you and your legs, Spencer was.

"Y/N lookout!" You quickly glanced up and back out of the car's back window to see the car coming, closer and closer. With reflexes that would have The Flash impressed, you somehow managed to pull the rest of your body in and quickly shut the door behind you just as the car sped past.

He was driving so fast that the force of that near-miss that you were thrown backwards –landing on Spencer's lap before banging your head so hard against the passenger window you saw stars.

 _Okay, that REALLY hurt._

Spencer quickly cradled your neck with his hand and wrapped his arm around your waist, slowly pulling you into a proper, upright sitting position. "Are you okay?" Reid asked, searching your face.

"Yeah," you replied as you rubbed your head. "Just please tell me you got that bastard's plate number." Spencer shook his head sadly. "No, he was driving too fast."

"Damn it!"

 _That fucking bastard is gunna get away with it. He could have ripped my legs off, not to mention my car door._ You glared out the front window, wishing that he had been driving slower so you could nail the idiot.

Once Spencer was sure that you could support your head without his assistance, he let go of your neck and gently turned your face towards him. "You hit your head pretty hard." Reid said as his eyes bore into you, concern clear on his face. "You could have a concussion. "

You thought for a moment. "Well, I can see clearly and I don't feel sleepy-"

"Your speech is coherent and your eyes aren't glazing over. The fact that you made that first point shows rational thought hasn't been impaired." But he wasn't convinced.

You smiled "Hey," as you reached up to still his face and hopefully wipe the worry from it. "I'm okay. Right as rain. Annoyed that Road Runner got away, but I'm fine."

Spencer smiled at your corny excuse for a joke and you saw the concern begin to leave his eyes.

You stroked his cheek. "See? It can't be that bad, it hasn't impaired my amazing jokes."

"I see it hasn't improved them either."

You both laugh.  
As the laughter died down you finally took in how you had landed.  
Your purse had been knocked over in the tumble and most of its contents were on the floor of the driver's seat. Spencer's bag was sitting precariously close to the edge of the seat divider. You looked back to Spencer and realized just how close you were. His arm was still around your waist and his hand had fallen to your shoulder.  
You were so close to him that you could see his eyes were not just brown, but a deep and soft amber. You always loved his eyes and complimented him on them frequently –if only just to see his sheepish smile.

But this time,…this time you couldn't look away.

They weren't just beautiful, you were drowning in them. You kept stroking his face, completely unaware that you were doing it because you were now totally lost in Spencer's amber brown pools…and he was staring right back.  
Suddenly you weren't sure it was the pain that was making you lightheaded.

Spencer licked his lips, causing you to glance down at them. Once you realized that you had done it you quickly looked away…just to find him staring at your own lips. Your heart fluttered.

 _What the fuck? What is—_

But you never finished that thought because Spencer's eyes flicked back up to yours. The tension was so strong that you could feel it pressing against you, pushing you forward. You saw that he felt it too. You found your eyes slowly closing and you started to lean in-

IM SO FANCY  
YOU ALREADY KNOW…

You got up from Spencer's grasp and sat down in the driver's seat, reaching for your cellphone.

IM IN THE FAST LANE….FROM LA—

You cut Iggy off and looked at the screen.

**New Text Message from: Garcia**  
~~Hello my darling chestnut!  
Are you and boy wonder in the mood for some pizza?  
We're buying.~~

"Its Garcia. She wants to know if we're up for some pizza."  
You looked at back at Spencer who nodded. "Pizza sounds good. "  
His eyes glanced at your hand still rubbing the back of your head.  
"Although while I'm positive you don't have a concussion, I still think we should check, just to be safe."  
You nodded and texted Garcia back.

~~Sure, but can you guys come in an hour?  
We need to make a stop first, I'll explain later~~  
~~Yay! And no problem, Morgan and I will be there.  
See you soon sweet-cheeks.~~

"They're coming to pick us up, I gave us an hour to get ready. But if you're really worried then we'll stop by the ER before we go."  
Satisfied, Spencer gave you a brief smile before unbuckling his seatbelt and exiting the vehicle.

 _Okay, what the hell just happened?_ You thought as you replayed what had happened moments ago.

The way Spencer had looked at you, how his arms felt, the fact that you wanted –and actually started—to lean into him. And now it was as if nothing had happened.

 _Did we almost..?_

 _Did I almost….?_

You shook your head and winced as that movement increased your headache ten-fold. _Yeah okay, maybe I do need to get this checked out._ The door opened and Spencer leaned in, holding his hand out to help you out of the car.

 _I don't like Spencer, I don't like anyone right now…_.. _right?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My first criminal minds fic! 333 It might be a two-shot, maybe more. Who knows.  
Hope you enjoy! 33


End file.
